Knee bandages (or knee joint bandages) are known in a variety of embodiments. In particular embodiments, knee bandages have a function of mechanical correction of dislocations of the kneecap (patella). In this case, by mechanical aids such as straps, a lateral pressure may be exerted externally on the patella in order to counteract the dislocation of the patella. Knee joint bandages of this type are known for example from DE 10 2004 04 793 A1 or DE 38 38 576 A1 or from U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,269 B1.
The anatomical guidance of the patella is effected on the one hand passively by the trochlea, and on the other it is heavily dependent in movement on the dynamics of the various muscular forces of the lateral wide thigh muscle (musculus vastus lateralis) and of the wide thigh muscle oriented towards the centre (musculus vastus medialis). Centrally and laterally to the kneecap and the kneecap ligament extends a ligament, the retinaculum patellae, which is divided into a central portion, the retinaculum patellae mediale, which arises from the musculus vastus medialis, and a lateral portion, the retinaculum patellae laterale, which is formed from the musculus vastus lateralis or to which are attached a few muscle fibres of the musculus vastus lateralis, and which is connected on the other side to the lateral edge (margo lateralis) of the patella as an attachment face. The lower region of the musculus vastus lateralis is attached at the distal end to the femur (thigh bone) and to the lateral edge of the patella and pulls by means of the Lig. patellae over the knee. Whilst the musculus vastus lateralis pulls the patella laterally or outwards, the musculus vastus medialis pulls the patella inwards or medially. In the entire possible scope of movement of the knee, the patellofemural system, i.e. the system linking the patella to the femur, must remain in equilibrium by a balanced muscular interplay. An isolated contraction of the musculus vastus lateralis produces a subluxation of the patella in the lateral direction, for example.
If the patellofemural system gets out of equilibrium due to a muscular imbalance, then in particular an abnormal patella tilt arises, which unlike luxation causes an increased load on the lateral facet of the lateral patella. An adapted contraction of the lateral retinaculum or a faulty load on the retinaculum thus leads to an increased risk of retropatellar cartilage defect. Such permanent faulty loads may thus lead to more rapid wear of the cartilage and may for example be provoked by a relatively long resting of the muscle in the contracted position, e.g. fully extended knee in sitting or lying position.
The load from contracted muscles additionally leads to the formation of muscular trigger points which produce local and referred pain. The trigger points in the distal musculus vastus lateralis, which may lead to blockage of the patella, usually lie at the surface. These are best located with the knee extended.
Ischaemic compression (e.g. tennis ball method) is known, which effects deactivation of most superficial trigger points of the musculus vastus lateralis.